Many Mistakes After
by cyberspyderweb
Summary: Madara Uchiha was forgotten in the past. Thought dead. A girl holds the secrets of the past and future. Is Tobi who everyone thinks he is? There's always questions that needs answers. But when you find them are you sure you should of been searching ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or any of the totally awesome characters. But do love them so much! You have no idea how much but if you are a true fan then, yah, yah you do! lol enjoy!

**Me Or The Me Before**

I really have no name. I was born to a single mother who didn't know how to care for a child. She never really liked me all that much and just called me girl. I was never sure if it was out of hate or a nickname. But I was called Kailacea. I never had a last name. My mother never let me have one. She always told me that my father didn't want me and I wasn't good enough to have hers. I grew up all over never really had a home of any sort. Never had a family except for my mom. Never really had anything. The only thing I did have was a secret. I was born with a strong Genkikai and was never allowed to use it. If I did I was sure to get a good beating. I never went to school. I never had any friends and never had much of anything. I did suffer years of abuse at the hands of my mothers boyfriends and other people who just didn't like me. I never really knew why but just learned to avoid contact with everyone. It all changed when I turned 11. My mother left me a note on the floor of our bare room we rented. She left me and said it was time to grow up and fend for myself. I never saw her again but to me that was no big loss. I lived on the streets and for 4 weeks was not noticed by anyone. That time ended when I was taken out by four drunk men. They beat me. I was lucky they never tried anything else. I was then found by a man named Koiyugi. He was the only reason why I changed and why I am here still alive on this planet.

He taught me everything I know and more. I learned to do everything you were supposed to do in school. I also took up electronics and mechanics. I could take anything apart and put it back together no problem. I knew computers the most. I was a hacker of hire most of the time. He taught me how to use my genkikai and control it. I seemed to have a grass ninja, earth ninja and water ninja technique going for me. I developed fast within 5 years I was one of the secret underground group called "RedTail" We were what ever you paid us to be. Assassins, thieves, guards, dealers you name it we did it. Even though this was the most freedom I've ever had in my life. I was still never belonged to myself. I really don't know if there is a me under neath. We belonged to our leader Koiyugi. We never questioned him, disobeyed him, denied a job or complained. You don't want to know what happened to those who did. Let's just say that we never saw them again and were ordered death by one of our own. We never thought of people as friends just as partners. Threw the years I did manage to make friends well sort of. People I could trust anyways. They were not part of RedTail. The leader knew this but he used it to his advantage. I knew where to get information from others on things we needed to know. I always knew what was going down and exchanged info with others. I also was allowed to have a bit of a life of my own.

I could sing whatever was given to me to sing. I have to admit I have one amazing voice. When I was allowed to have a couple of days off I went to TallTree and stayed there I was well known there and sang alot at the karaoke bar. I was payed after a while because the more I sang the more people started to come see me well hear me anyways. So I packed the once desolate place with people. It became the number one spot to go in 6 months time. This is the place where I meet my friends and hang out. I also do alot of business there. Well my info work for Koiyugi. Even if I have to give him 85 of my money I loved being here. This was the part of me that seemed the most like me. And here's me.

I have green emerald eyes, long black hair, 5'6, a curvy body that I use to my advantage most of the time and have a easy going yet sarcastic personality. That seems to get me into all kinds of trouble. I get into alot of fights that I don't need to be in and don't care if I lose! And believe me I lose alot of those fights! I've learned to have no pain since I was little. And it worked well for me. I do own a brain and can think for myself. But thinking for myself isn't as great as I thought it would be. I was punished by Koiyugi and was lucky to just come out with a scar on my lip and a broken wrist. I really need to be more careful but hey when your born dead what else is there? I'm about 20 but don't know. My lovely mother never gave me a birth date. I don't know what day of the year I was born. But shit like that doesn't matter to me anymore well it never mattered to me. When you live just from one day to the next you just want to wake up alive. Well I guess the dead will never wake up so staying alive was the most important. Even if you had no reason to be alive. But in trouble once more like that's anything new!

I was sent on a mission to a secret lair that contained S-class criminals. It was my punishment for taking off again without permission. I knew I was going to get it but still had no idea what I was in for. I wasn't scared about going it was a bout coming back that had me worried. I would have to face the leader once more. This time I knew pain was going to be a big part of it, hell if what he did to me last time wasn't enough to keep me straight, then this time was going to be bad for me. I was given the instructions to deliver a envelope to the leader and await further orders from their leader. Which did sound a little strange. Because The leader always wanted us to come back right away. He kept all of close to him to make sure we didn't deceive him in anyway. We even have to spy on each other to make sure it never happened. No wonder why he stayed in business along time. He knew how to run things like clockwork. It also seemed kid of odd that Reno gave me the orders instead of the leader. I was just given an envelope and told to take some extra clothing. I did just that but why? I knew I was to stay there to await further orders but for how long? Since we were never allowed to ask questions we always had to figure them out for ourselves, sometimes the hard way. And it always seemed to be the hard way.

I know I messed up big time, but I do have a reason why I did what I did. I needed to see for myself what life was like just to be me. The me I never knew. I know it would come with a heavy price. But sometimes isn't it worth it? To me it was I could die on a mission and would have never know what it was like to just have 2 days for myself to be just like everyone else on this fucked up planet. I had a great time looking, feeling and acting like a person who actually mattered. I had to act because I never knew what it ever felt like. But now I did so I can die a happy woman!

Which is what is going to happen when I do return to Koiyugi. It's going to take me at least until the morning to get where I needed to go. So I'm going to crash in a tree and wake up at dawn to start once more. I ate a meal replacement bar and slept no problem. I was so tired from running all day.

I had a dream about a handsome man with red eyes and long black hair. He had a sword and was dressed in a clan warriors battle suit. He came up to me and lifted his hand to his lips and gently kissed my hand. I blushed and asked him why he did it. He told me I was his and his alone. I looked down at the ground not knowing what to say then words came from my mouth but they didn't belong to me said I was never yours in the first place. He grabbed my arm so fast and hard it felt like he had broken it and looked at me with furry so strong I backed down and started to cry and my heart raced so fast I thought I was going to pass out. He sneered and said a woman who was not owned was a whore and should there fore be used like one and he backhanded me so hard that I saw stars and lost the feet under me. I was dragged back up by the arm he held and then he smiled and pulled me close to him hard so I couldn't move at all. He whispered in my ear you do belong to me and always will in life and in death. But for now you shall live. He grabbed my neck and bit through the skin on my shoulder hard. I screamed.

I woke up with a jolt. So startled that I almost fell out of the tree I was in. My heart raced fast and I was sweating. I looked around ans saw I was in the same place where I had fallen asleep. I was still confused it seemed so real, life like. I've never had a dream like this before in my fucked up life! I felt my shoulder where he supposedly bit me. There was nothing there thank kami. I tried to relax but couldn't seem to that dream just scared the shit right out of me. There was no way I was going to get some sleep now so I jumped down. I saw a lake not to far from here so I decided to go take a bath and clean myself up before heading on my way. It was close to dawn anyways and I really just wanted to get this over and done with. I wanted to go back to my somewhat home. Not like there was anyone waiting for me but I felt more at ease being there. Plus these were going to be S-class criminals. The highest of us all on the wrong side. I have no idea what to expect from these guys. Reno smirked when he handed me the envelope, not a good sign at all. I wasn't scared to either it was because I knew Koiyugi wanted me alive to deal with me himself and sometimes I'm to stupid to be scared. I am a lamb that wanted to be the first in line to face the slaughter house. I'm not a sheep who follows.

I was close I could feel the chakra. Even though it was supposed to be hidden. But because of my genkikai I could feel it any how. There was a barrier ahead and by the way the landscape was the door was hidden as well. An attack could come out no where and you would have no place to hide. It was open territory. I stood for a moment at the edge of the woods cautious. They had to know I was there and would come out to either greet me or beat me. I was going to stay here until that happened. My instinct told me too. And I was going to listen to it this time. I pulled out some of my secret weapons and readied myself for what was to come. It was quiet you couldn't even hear nature. I felt chakra a little too late!

I was bound and couldn't move at all not even to turn around to see caught me. All was black thick string around me. I was a little stunned and then a whisper in my ear came.

Person: Your a bit far from home aren't you little girl?

I squirmed but it didn't help any.

Me: Yah but you know it's exciting to go places where you never been before. And meet new assholes along the way.

Person: Well it looks like today is not your day.

Me: No it is! I've never been here and your an asshole!

Person: Any last words before you die?

Me: Yup. Are you an S-class criminal? Because I'm supposed to be delivering a message to their leader or whatever. And if your not then you'll be the one who will die!

With that I eliminated the strings and did a back flip. I saw the guy who caught me. He was huge! At least 6'7 or 8. Covered pretty well. and the strings came from his body. He had a large chakra and piercing eyes that held the look of death. If I had to fight this giant fucker it was going to be one hell of a fight. And by the looks of him I did not want to lose this one. That's when I heard someone else behind me and he sounded close.

Person 2: What the fuck is going on out here? You said some one is close and fucking took off out the fucking door like a bitch in heat! Well at least you found the bitch. Who the fuck are you?

Me: Who the fuck are you?

Person 1: She was the one I felt.

Me:I'm looking for S-class criminals do you know any?

Person2: Are fucking kidding me? Well bitch today is your lucky fucking day and your worst!

Me:Why: Because I found two shit bags instead of one?

Person 2: You got quite the mouth on you. Do you know who your even talking too?

Me: Do you?

Person 2: I'll tell you my name and then your going to die like the whore you came out of.

Me: Really? So you have the same bitch ass mother as me? Wow it is a small world after all!

Person 2: You really should of stayed at the whore house you stumbled out of. You would of been happier there, now your just going to die. Leaving so many men unsatisfied. My heart goes out to them.

Me:Fuck you! You fucking under paid cocksucker! If your not the ones I'm here to deliver to the your as good as dead. You'll just be dead cocksucker. which can be replaced in a second!

Person2: So you'll take my job? Good problem solved.

Me: Bite douche bag!

Person1: So why is a girl looking for S-class criminals?

Me: Maybe a date? The guys in my village are boring and a bunch of shit headed pussies! What's it to you?

Person 1:Everything.

Me:Really? How so?

Person1: We are the S-class criminals.

Me:Good I've been looking for you and I have a message for your leader. Uummmm Pein?

Person2: Well fuck me!

Me: Your cute maybe later. You are?

End for now

**Proper Introduction Chapter 2**

Sorry to leave you hanging. See who it is! Like you couldn't guess huh? lol

See what happens when she finally gets into the lair and her reaction to having to stay there. She also gets to meet two other people. Lucky her.

There is going to be alot swearing in this fic so be ready for it and adult humor. No sex. Yet anyways. Probably none I'm not good at explaining it. I know I should read the Sex Fan Fics for Dummies, but it would take up alot of my writing time. So next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry about the long beginning but I just wanted you to get a feel of who Kai was, where she came from and how she was raised to become the person she is today. I also forgot to tell you that in this story Sassori is dead. He's the only one that has passed on so far. Poor puppet master:( But Tobi should be in the by the next next chapter. Please review and if you have any idea's for me please send them! Thanks for reading! Please review I'm desperate:)

SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES!Spell checker wasn't working so I'll fix them tomorrow!

**Proper Introduction**

The guy behind me tilted his head and gave me large grin that made him looks so sexy.

Person2:Hidan and your?

Me: I really don't have a name but my friends call me Kia. At least they would if I had any. And who is you big guy?

His strings went back into his body slowly. It looked almost like bees returning to their hive. It made me shudder inside. I was happy though that I didn't have to fight him. The size of the guys arms were as big as my legs! You could sure tell didn't lose a match very often or at all!

Person1: Kakuzu. You said you have a message for someone?

I stood up from my fighting stance and nodded.

Kai: Yah I do. Is he here yet?

Hidan: What the fuck do you mean yet?

I turned to look at Hidan, but made sure that I also had Kakuzu still in my eye sight. These guys or any good fighter knows you never turn your back to the enemy. Or even you familiars. I've learned this many of times over. In our world it's screw or get screwed.

Kai: I was told that I would get here before he did. I was told to wait and give him the message myself.

Kakuzu: Why do you need to wait around if he's not here?

Kai: I don't know! I do as I'm told no questions!

Hidan: Well then if I told you to go fuck your self you would?

Kai: No, no I wouldn't. I am from an organization and we also have a leader. We listen to him. Not your orders.

Kakuzu: Exactually what organization do you belong too?

Kai: What does it matter to you?

Kakuzu:Everything!

Kai: How come everything matters to you? Why do you want to know anyways? I'm here for Pein not you!

Kakuzu: It matters if you live to give him the message or if you die.

Kai: Oh okay. Well I'm from RedTail.

Hidan: No shit! So your one of Koiyugi's little bitches huh?

Kakuzu:Koiyugi, what does he have to with this message?!

Kai: Oh so you heard of him huh? You don't sound all that impressed.

Hidan: You could say that. Let's just say if our leader didn't deal with him than him and your little fucked up friends wouldn't be on this planet!

Kai: Well okay. So why do you hate him so much what did he ever do to you?

Kakuzu: It's none of your concern.

Kai: So let me get this straight. I have to answer all your questions but you don't have to answer mine? How unfair! Wow you really are S-class criminals!

Kakuzu: So you came here to defend your leaders honor?

Kai:Fuck no! Don't put words in my mouth that don't belong there! Great now I feel nauseous! Thanks alot stringy!

Hidan: (laughs) Stringy Hell that's a new one! So why are you here if it's not anything to do with your leader?

Kai: Dip shits! I'm here for my leader! Just because I work for the asshole doesn't mean I have to like him! I am here because of him. It's my punishment!

Kakuzu: Punishment?

Kai : You heard me the first time so quit copying!

Hidan: So we are your punishment? Good let's get started! Any requests?

Kai: Yes please go over there and die. I need to know if Pein is here or not? If he is I can just hand him the envelope and leave and I really want to leave!

Hidan: Oh come on babe leaving so soon but you just got here! Can't we have a little fun first?

Kai: Well why not?But letter to the leader first baby! Business before pleasure if you can call what your going to do that.

Hidan: I not that bad. By the way the leaders not here. So you'll just have to wait until he comes back. We can get to know each other a little better in that time.

Kai: He's not? Do you know when he's going to show up?

Kakuzu: He relayed a message to us and it said he would be back in between today and 3 days from now.

Kai threw her arms in the air and screamed in her throat, she put her hands on her head and her back faced them she turned around and put her hands on her hips. This was her stress reliever. She looked at Kakuzu.

Kai: So what now I don't want to be here and you don't want me here..

Hidan: Hey no one said they don't want you here...

Kai: Shut up horn dog! Is there a hotel or lodge around here I can stay at? Oh by the way I have a letter for someone. Anyone really.

She pulled out a piece of paper that was held to the envelope by an elastic. She did'nt read it. She wasn't allowed. And never questioned what she carried or was even interested. She didn't know who to hand it off to but Kakuzu walked up to her and held his hand out so she placed it in. Kakuzu unfolded the paper and read it in his mind then put it in his pocket.

Hidan:Well what did it say?

Kakuzu:She is to stay here with us until Pein gets back and is to be unharmed or touched by anyone. Pein's orders.

Kai:What? How long is he going to be? And stay here with you guys! No way!

Hidan: Pein orders? What the fuck?

Kakuzu: Looks like you'll be staying here until he gets back.

Kai: I am so not staying here! Especially with that white haired perv!

Hidan:Bite me bitch you started it not me!

Kai: Since when shit head?

Hidan: Since you fucking ca...

Kakuzu: Shut up both of you!

Kai: Huh?

Kakuzu:You'll be staying here. So follow me.

Kai: And if I don't?

Kakuzu: You'll be forced to follow. And what happens after that I will not be responsible for.

He gave her a deadly glare with his cold glowing eyes that were almost hidden. She didn't want to think about what would happen. These were S-class criminals and they were feared for a reason! And she wasn't going to find out what that reason was. She thought about it for a second. A moment to long for the string guy unfortunately. He grabbed her arm in a strong grip that felt if he added more pressure he was going to break it. He pulled her forward and she followed. But stood her ground and pulled back so quickly and fast he lost his grip. He turned to face her.

Kai: I'm coming! Just give me a second! Geeeeezz!

Hidan was right behind her and gave her a shove.

Hidan: Keep walking bitch!

Kai: I'm going don't rush me jerk off! I do have up until he gets here!

Kakuzu grabbed her arm once more and this time alot harder to make sure he wouldn't lose his grip again. She winced in pain and cried out but didn't pull back. The huge guy was obviously out of patients. And I didn't want him to lose any more especially with me! I followed him obediently and he loosen his grip a bit well enough to make it stop hurting. Hidan just followed me with a smirk on his pale face. Once we got to the hide out door. I was pulled though a chakra barrier that made me almost lose my breath. When we entered it was dark and I couldn't really see where I was going I was actually glad that Kakuzu was holding my arm to guide me. I looked back at Hidan and his eyes seemed to glow violet in the dark. It amazed me. But I wasn't aware of what my feet were doing and stumbled. I let out a yelp. I didn't hit the ground because Kakuzu pulled my arm up as I fell and set me right back on my feet.

Kakuzu: Be careful.

Kai:Yah I will.

Hidan: What a klutz. Are you sure your one of Koiyugi's?

Kai: And your a pantie waste are you sure your one of Pein's?

Hidan:Touche! Are you ready to meet some of the others?

Kai: W-what? What others?

I turned to Hidan but was pulled on by kakuzu. Oh great there's more of them here? Koiyugi must of been really pissed at me! What did I get myself into? Well I knew I was going to get punished but who deserves to be roomated with S-class criminals! I was a bit scared now. Hey I'm not afraid to admit when I was scared I just didn't get scared that often. I was being dragged down a long hall with barley any lighting to god knows where and was going to meet more of them. We walked by a room that did have light and we went in. There was a man that had blue hair, he was sitting at a table looking at a map. We walked right past him, he looked up.

Guy: Hey Kakuzu who's your little friend there? The leader doesn't let us bring whores here.

Hidan: I told him that but he didn't listen!

Kai: I'm not a whore douche bag!

The blue haired guy looked over angry at the comment. I got a good look at him and my eyes went wide. He was a water nin. Well duh he had a shark genkikai. Eternally. Very strong shark features. No doubt he used them to his advantage naturally. It was very rare let alone possible. No wonder they had recruited him. He was about as huge as Kakuzu. When he growled he bared his teeth sharp and gagged. Very scary and deadly all at the same time.

Hidan: Wow you seem to have your way with introductions don't you?

Guy:Who the hell is she and why is she here?!

Great just my day piss off the two most hugest guys in the club so far. Why did I always put myself in these kind of situations. I didn't make trouble happen it happened to me!

Kakuzu: She was sent here by Koiyugi with a message for Pein. Pein followed the message by saying she is to stay here until he gets back from where ever the hell he is. Her name is Kai and she is not to be harmed in any way or Pein will have our heads.

Guy:What?!

Hidan: That's what I said. But if Pein gives the orders for the bitch to stay she stays.

Kai: I don't want to stay here but I don't have a choice. My name is Kai and you are?

Hidan: That fish over there is Kisame Hoshigaki. He's from the Hidden Mist. And welds one of the seven great swords, he owns Samehada.

Kai:Wow you are so in to him aren't you ?What are you jealous?

Hidan: Fuck you! You know if Pein didn't give the orders you'd be dead right now whore!

Kai:(laughing) Your cute when your angry! Too bad your ugly when not!

Kakuzu: Both of you stop!

He yelled but neither one wanted to stop the fight.

Kisame:So are we allowed to knock her out? Hidan were allowed.

Hidan: Don't you even try or you'll be supper!

Kisame: When's Pein supposed to be back?

Guy:What's all this noise?

Kisame Itatchi I thought you were sleeping?

Itatchi: I was.

Kisame. This is Kai. She has to stay here and deliver a message to Pein. We are not allowed to harm her.

Itatchi looked over at Kai. She looked at him and her mouth hung open. Uchiha he was an Uchiha. She saw his face somewhere before. Right it was on a wanted poster and that where she saw Kisame's too. He was so handsome in a dark way. She had no idea what to say to him. He looked like he had no character to him like he was nothing but emptiness, a dull void. She was right there was no emotions or sense of person to him at all.

Kai: So your the Uchiha. I've seen your posters all over the place. You have quite the reputation, you too Kisame.

Kisame : Nice to be noticed. I've never heard of you before. But you work for Koiyugi?

Itatchi:Koiyugi?!

Itatchi's head swung really fast in her direction and he gave her a death glare that chilled her to the bone.

Kai:Yah I work for him.

Itatchi: You have a message for Pein?

Kai: Yah, I do and I have to give it to him personally.

Itatchi: Why is that?

Kai: It was Koiyugi's orders. Pein's orders are that I stay here until he gets back from hell knows where. Do you have a problem with Koiyugi?

Itatchi: Yes and that means I have a problem with you.

She just looked at him and gulped. He was scary and by the look in her eyes she was going to have to stay away from him until Pein got back. At least there was a rule that no one was allowed to hurt her. But scare her wasn't on the sheet.

Kai: Why is that?

Itatchi:He's nothing but a money hungry dog who has nothing but a bunch of bitches working for him. He over stepped his boundary one too many times. If Pein didn't deal with him he would of been dead long ago.

Kai: Can't argue with that. He is what he is.

She looked away from him not wanting another rant about her asshole of a boss. Koiyugi had alot of people who would like to see him die. But he keep his so called bitches close and ran them so well no one has gotten the chance yet to off him. Kai wouldn't be sad if he did die. She knew it would just mean that she would be working under someone else. Her kind would never have the chance to be free ever only in death.

Hidan: You sure fucking know how to make quite the entrance don't you?

Kai: What ever let'd get this straight first of all I don't want to be here and you don't want me here. But under both of our leaders orders I'm stuck here. I'm not to be harmed, big deal. I won't run away unless you give me a reason too. I don't care if you hate Koiyugi because right now I hate him more. He's the biggest piece of shit to walk the earth. I would really like to see him die I'd laugh at his funeral! Once Pein gets back then I'll be gone and you'll never see me again. Because Koiyugi's going to kill me or beat me until I'm almost dead which ever. Not that big of a deal. So I'm really thirsty can I have a glass of water?

They all just looked at her for a moment. The silence was annoying.

Kai: Fine I'll get it myself.

She walked to the kitchen. No one followed her, so she just went thought the cupboards and found a cup and went to the sink for a drink. This was going to be weird. They all looked like a bunch of freaks! Koiyugi had better know what he was putting her through. Reno probably knew and was laughing where ever the hell he was. If I find out he's the one behind this he's dead!

**What To DO With You **

All the guys have no idea what to do with her until Pein does get back. They are not used to having a girl around the place. Let alone one with a sharp personality. Where is going to sleep ? Out of four guys can they make the right decision? Of course not! But hey all the questions answered in the next chapter:)

Please review! I need it!


	3. Chapter 3

This seemed to take forever! I don't own Naruto but love him! But I love Kisame more!!!! ;)

**What To Do With You?**

Kai put her cup in the sink after her third cup of water. To her surprise she none of the men came in to see what she was doing they just stood in the lounge room talking. She knew what the were talking about. It was her! She could kind of hear what they were saying but really didn't care. So far meeting the men has not gone so well. Nothing in her life was easy and this proved it. She knew something must be up. One thing that she just realized now was that she was on a mission by herself. She never went on a mission by herself! This was the first time. At first she didn't think about it because of Koiyugi. He was after her for taking off for a couple of days and he didn't know where she was. She knew he was angry and there was going to be a huge punishment. But that was the only thing on her mind! She took the missions and came here alone. She mentally kicked herself for coming alone. Why didn't she ever think before she did stuff? Her life would be so much easier if she did! She rested her head on the table until.

"Hey Bitch get out here!" Hidan yelled.

Kai rolled her eyes and stood up and walked out to the group of freakish men. She stood beside Kakuzu. She looked up at him and then at the others.

"What do you want?" Kai just sounded bored

" You have to stay here until Pein gets back it's been decided." Kakuzu crossed his arms and looked down at her.

" Well no fucking shit smart ass! Pein is the one who wrote the note!" Kai also crossed her arms and looked up at the big guy.

"Quit being such a fucking bitch! We know that now let him finish whore!" Hidan snarled.

Kai just glared at him but decided to let the man finish.

"So you will be staying in Sassori's room."

"Huh? Who's he?"

" He was an Akatsuki member. He's dead." Kisame looked at her but it looked more like a glare.

"Gross your giving me a dead guys room how fucked up is that! Is he still in there?" She put her hands on her hips and gave the fish dude a glare.

" No he died somewhere else."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Are his things still in there?"

" Yah so what?" Hidan replied rudely.

"You guys really have no decency do you? That's just disgusting! Why didn't you throw out his stuff if you knew he wasn't coming back?" She threw her hands up in the air.

Hidan shrugged "Just didn't get around to it what's it to you?"

"It's bad Karma you know vibes! Would if it's haunted or something?" She rubbed her forehead.

" You believe in shit like that?" Kisame flashed a sharky grin at her.

"Hell ya! I'm surprised you don't! You should believe in something you know your not going to live forever!"

Hidan laughed at her "Are you sure about that sweetheart? I am!"

Kai looked surprised" Are you?"

Hidan nodded " I'm immortal. And so is Kakuzu."

Kai sighed she should of know someone here had to be. " Well have fun with that. But for the rest of us, okay well just me I guess, have to worry about things like that! I'm not going to be alive for very long and want to be at peace with the Karma gods!"

Kisame gave her a confused look "Why are you planning to die soon?"

Kai turned to Kisame " Well it's not like I want to or anything or planning on it. But Koiyugi still wants my head and I still have to deal with Pein. And plus I'm on a mission all by myself which I have never did in my life. Really this is the first time I have ever been on my own since I was like 11. Koiyugi doesn't trust me enough to go alone because I just come back when I feel like it. So don't you think that's kind of odd? If that doesn't spell death right there I don't know what does? So right now if I sleep in that room it's going to upset the true balance and destroy me before Pein can. And you don't want a grumpy leader do you? Wow well so what do we do now? This is really not a good situation. You know maybe I should just sleep outside. I can find a tree or something.

Itachi took a step forward towards Kai and she took a step back not wanting to get to close to the Uchiha.

"You will stay here it was requested by our leader. You will stay in the room a signed to you. There will be no further disruptions from you. It is not wise for you to leave without permission. You are by far the weakest person here. Your not even a challenge but a nuisance. You will do as your told no questions asked. Until Pein gets back we are your fate."

Kai just stood there mouth a bit open not knowing what to say. His eyes were so intense so cold so emotionless. She knew those eyes. But from where? They seemed so familiar to her and being this close to them, having them feel like they were piercing her soul, it scared her more than anything she had felt before right now.. She took another step back and bumped in to Hidan. She whipped herself around to see who it was. "Wow Itachi you sure fucking have away with the ladies huh?" Hidan said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door.

Kisame smiled "Well at least he shut her up!"

"Hidan take her to her room." Itachi said as he went to the kitchen.

"Kai you will remain there until Pein arrives. We will bring you food and drinks but you will stay in the room!" Kakuzu looked angry and scary.

Hidan continued to drag her out of the room. When out she pulled her arm out of his grasp. Hidan grabbed her even harder which felt bone crushing so she chakra punched him in the chest which sent him in to the wall. She took off a super speed not really knowing where she was going but trying to find the exit! Then she heard the men on her heels. It felt like she was running around in circles. Where the hell was the exit! She could feel the chakra levels being raised around her it was so high it was frightening. And they were going to use it on her! Shit this was bad! She finally found that super pitch black hall and took off running at super speed to the outside. She knew the barrier was strong so she would have to use some kind of chakra hit that would let everyone of them know she was on her way out. But she had to do it. She had to try.

She was just about to go through when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed out, but couldn't move in the big arms around her waist and arms. She struggled and then screamed again.

"Put me down you fucked up bastard! I'm not going to be locked up ever! I'll just escape and run again if you do!" She yelled.

"Calm the fuck down girl, unless you want me to knock you the fuck out!"

"Let me go first and I will!"

"Not until you calm down! That's it your dead!"

"No! No! No! Wait I'll calm down! Okay I'm calm." Kai said as she stopped struggling "I'm not staying in that room or around the asshole Uchiha! I wasn't running away! I was just going outside! I need fresh air!"

"Really you could of fooled me!"

"Well Hidan was trying to crush my arm! And I'll show you the bruises if you want! I acted on impulse! I do that alot!"

"Yah we could tell!"

"Well I'm sorry! It won't happen again if you and your little buddies keep your hands off of me!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! I don't like to be man handled! And you guys seem to think I do! I can walk without any of you so called helping me! So put me down!"

Instead the guy just started to walk back into the lair. She just went with it why bother to struggle if it doesn't help?

" I'm sorry you may not of heard me? Put me down! I'll go back willingly!" Kai saw the light ahead of her.

Great she screwed up again. Well this day was going straight to hell and fast huh? Once they were at the end of the hall she turned her head to see if she could see the guys face. It was Kisame the blue fish guy. Well at least it wasn't Uchiha he would've just killed her on the spot!

"Kisame just put me down I'll behave! I know I can't get away! Man this sucks!"

"You fucking sick twisted bitch of hell!"

Kisame turned to and both of them saw a black and white Hidan waving his scythe around and then pointing at them. Kai's face almost turned white. Shit he was scary! He ran towards them. Kai thought that he was going to kill her so she shut her eyes and screamed. But no hit came. She still kept her eyes closed.

"Hidan! The leader wants her intact and unharmed when he arrives! Do you have a death wish?!" Kisame said as he turned me away from Hidan.

"That fucking whore deserves what's coming to her!" Hidan was right beside her.

"Hidan calm down! Kisame take her to the cells and lock her up!" Kakuzu shouted.

Kai opened her eyes and saw she was right it was Kakuzu!

"No don't lock me up! It was a misunderstanding! I promise it won't happen again! Just don't lock me up!" Kai pleaded.

"Misunderstanding? A fucking misunderstanding? No that was no misunderstanding! You fucking turned demon psycho bitch on me! You deserve to be locked up you crazy whore!" Hidan came closer to Kai but Kakuzu stepped in his way.

"Kisame will take her to lock up and then have first shift. You stay away from her for now. I'll take second shift you take third." Kakuzu turned to and looked at Kai.

"Not sure if Itachi should watch her Pein does want her in tact when he arrives." Kisame smiled and snickered as he said that.

"Yah I don't feel comfortable having him watch me. Hidan either he keeps calling me a whore."Kai said to Kakuzu.

"Because you are disgustingly dirty like one!" Hidan snarled.

"No I'm not! You know if you lock me up I can escape within 2 minutes right? Well I guess you don't. But now you do! Yah so you see even if you do lock me up I'll just unlock myself. So why bother to lock me up? Plus I will escape not to runaway or anything but just because I hate being held against my will and stuck in one place to long it scares me! Please don't lock me up just so I can escape it is pointless you know and a waste of our time!" Kai even gave her best woman pleading look to them.

"Kisame lock her up and if she escapes then lock her up again!" Kakuzu sounded more angry.

Well that didn't work and she did get locked up. Kisame took his first shift and sat down at the end of the hall. Well Kai staying true to her word escaped. Kisame locked her back up and once more out came Kai. Well they did this for over 15 more times before Kisame lost it and put her leg and hand shackles to the wall. He thought he had her but 5 minutes later she came up to him in the hallway.

"Kisame I'm hungry can I get something to eat? I promise to come right back so we can play our little game!" Kai looked at him and frowned.

"Fine let's go this is pointless!" Kisame stood up.

"You know I told you that right before you guys put me in here right?"

Kisame just glared at her. So she shut up and they went for some lunch.

Lunch, everything went okay I guess. Besides the fact that Itachi kept his eyes on her at all times and they were all mad that she could escape the cells with no problem. She was yelled at more times that you can count and called all those wonderful girl swear names. She let it slide. Hidan decided to sit right next to her and bump her arm or body everytime he had the chance to. Even when she moved her chair closer to Kakuzu he moved over too. She did it again and if she moved any closer to Kakuzu she'd have to sit on his lap. Kakuzu didn't mind he just ignored her until Hidan shoved her right into him. Kakuzu shoved Kai right back into Hidan. She cried out in shock and almost fell out of the chair if Hidan didn't catch her she would of it the ground. Hidan just put her back on the chair.

"Hidan quit shoving me! Why do you guys insist I'm a whore exactly what did I do that makes me one? Nothing! Do you even have any girls in your stupid little club?" Kai sat eating the rest of her fried rice.

"Yes we do her name is Konan." Kisame said drinking the last of his coke.

"Well she must be one hell of a woman to put up with you savages! Your like fucking cavemen! Geez! So what now i'm almost done my lunch. Can I go outside? I need fresh air!"

Kakuzu grabbed her arm "No you will stay inside!"

Kai winced in pain" Ouch! See what I mean! Do you know how not to man handle someone! You guys are all touchy feely that way! You do realize your hurting me right? So please let me go."

Kakuzu did let her go but shoved her and she almost once more ended up on the floor but she was once again caught by Hidan.

"See that was mean! You didn't have to shove me! I just want to go outside and get my duffel bag that I hid in the tree before you dragged me in here! Are hurting me on purpose?! Because if you are just tell me and I'll stay farther away from you!"

Kakuzu just glared at her and then looked across the table "Kisame go find her stuff."

"What? Why me?" Kisame glared.

"Because if I sent Itachi he wouldn't go and Hidan will shred her things and then give them to her. I'll make sure she'd still intact until you come back."

It seemed funny to Kai because he just talked about the others like they weren't there at all. It was true what he said and Kisame knew it. He finally got up and left to go get her things. Hidan smiled and looked at Kai.

"It's true I would shred your shit before I fucking gave it to you!"

"Wow your that predictable? That's really sad you know! And if you did shred my clothes well I'd shred your pants anyways. Why don't you have a shirt on? Is it in the wash because you split stupid on it?" Kai smiled back.

"Fuck you bitch! Your mouth gets you into alot of fucking trouble doesn't it?!"

"Yes, yes it does. It's really sad you know? It's like someone else controls it when I feel frustrated. Crazy huh? Like when I get spooked and freak out. Like I did this morning. I have no idea why I do it! It's like all my instincts tell my body to do it. Like a panic attack or some shit. And I don't panic during a fight I'm an instinct runner. So either I'm a bit fucked up or insane. But I like to use the term special!"

That got a chuckle out of Hidan and A small side smile out of Kakuzu. He had his mask down and was drinking water. She did notice the stitches in his face and felt bad that she did call him "Stitches". He did have a handsome face even thought the stitches were there and glowing green eyes like liquid jade. So he was an immortal huh? Well he was huge, well muscled and scary looking as hell so immortal he was. Hidan on the other hand had a thinner build and was a foot shorter than him. And annoying as hell!

Kisame came back with the bag and it was decided that she was going to clean out Sassori's room and sleep their tonight. So that's what she did for the rest of the day was clean out the room. She put all the stuff that was in the room in a storage room. So that in the room there was only the basics you know bed, dresser, desk, night table, chair and Lamp. The room was big and empty. There was a tiny window tunnel so you could see if it was night or day. Well at least she didn't have to sleep in the cells tonight. And maybe Pein would be back Tomorrow so she could leave. She was called by Kisame for supper. She sat beside Kisame. Itachi sat right beside her and so she got up and then by Itachi she was told to sit down. So she did. But she talked to everyone including Itachi. He only gave her one word answers but hey it was worth something. She was getting used to being around them. Well she was a very personable person and like to talk to others.

After supper she was to go to bed. She didn't mind she was so tired. So she just went no problem.

"See I do listen better when I'm not being man handled and dragged around!" She waved good night.

"If you leave your room you will be dealt with severely. You sleep at the end of the hall in the left wing. If you do leave the room you have to go past One empty room , Kakuzu's room, Hidan's room and Kisame who is sleeping in Tobi's room and I will be sleeping in Deidara's room. You will not leave your room until you are told too." Itachi looked at her with that scary no emotion face. She just nodded and went to her room walking slowly.

"Haha Uchiha you have a way with fucking pillow talk with the ladies!" Hidan laughed

"Shut up Hidan I didn't see you charm her off her feet, if I recall she knocked you off yours!" Itachi replied.

"What ever Uchiha at least she's not terrified of me. Yet. The only one she does like so far is Kisame!" Hidan pointed his scythe to the big fish man.

"So are you jealous?" Kisame smiled.

"Nope! Whores like her are a dime a dozen. Maybe you fucking like her?" Hidan was looking for a fight.

"Well the way you came at her. You went all out like she was one of the Sannin!" Kisame crossed his arms.

"Both of you shut up unless you want her to freak out again! We just have to keep her intact until he comes back and unharmed! We can't do that if she'a fucking snapping out of control every time she's scared! Fuck why did Pein pick her? there has to be something more to this that we can't see!" Kakuzu paced as he spoke to them.

"Maybe Pein just likes the way she looks? She could bring customers into a fucking whore house for sure!" Hidan smiled.

"That's not it! Pein has Konan and is not looking for a replacement. She came alone with things like she was going to stay a while. She said she's confused too by the fact this is her first mission alone and it was to deal with us the S-class criminals? Koiyugi must have something up his sleeve with Pein. If she pissed Koiyugi off then he would of just had her beaten already or killed. But he sent her here with a message? The only threat she is , is that she's a bit mentally unstable. She was easily over powered here and can't get thought he chakra barrier without help.

So why is she here? Think over the night and we will have a meeting in the morning. All agreed?" Kakuzu Was usually the leader when Pein wasn't there.

Everyone nodded and two went to bed and two stayed up.

**Welcome Home Pein!**

Pein returns from where ever the hell he's been! See what happens and the real reason why Kai is there. The reason surprises everyone!

OMFG! I'm finally done!!!! Well this chapter anyways! I lost over half the story because used script text. You know like instead of putting"yyyy" I was being lazy and putting the name in front of what the person was saying. So I redid the chapter and then I was writing and the town I live in had a 3 minute black out and I lost one third of the Fking story! I bet the whole town heard me scream! And swear things ladies like myself shouldn't swear! But I was pissed ! But yah that's why it's so late sorry! Remember to review! If you like a story and want the writer to write more review and let the writer know you enjoy it! Or e-mail us! Like me if a story isn't being read that much it goes on the back burner! I will up date the ones that are being read the most first! So always remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I claim that I dis!

_Sorry for not writing on this on this in a while, but it's here so enjoy! I'll try to update faster! I just have to finish other ones I started:)_

**Welcome Home Pein!**

His back was turned to me the stood there with his sword drawn, but at his side. I could only feel hate at myself for letting him cause sensations of pure fear in me. I wanted to run, to act on my instincts. But found my feet unable to move. My body was not under my control. "You caused this. You openly let others fall for your actions. Do you know what you are now?!" The last words were covered in disgust, as he turned to look at me over his shoulder. His red eyes tore into me. I took one step back to flee. With no time in between, I was held by one of his hands, with my throat up against the wall and my feet off of the ground. I choked out small gasping breaths, as I tried to use my powerless arms to loosen the hold on my neck. I managed to squeeze out "I will not bow down to you." This made him more angry then ever, he was seething with rage. He brought his face so close to mine our noses touched. "You will do what ever I say! You not in the position to do otherwise! You will pay dearly for your treachery! Look what you've done!" His hand motioned and all became clear as I could now see beyond him. He let my fall to the ground and as I looked up I saw death. My eyes opened wide in pure shock, dead bodies littered the ground, about 30 men and women dead. Blood pooled where the land dipped, everyone of the sliced to ribbons. A scream erupted in my throat as I tried to stand I looked up at him, tears running down my face. "You truly are a monster!" I spat at him out of pure hate. A slow smile spread across his handsome yet truly terrifying face. He hand shot out and grabbed my chin. I gasped. His shoulders began to shake with laughter, he raised his other hand and it came down on my face. My world went black.

Kai sat up and screamed, she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room and down the hall. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist raising her off the ground. Kai kicked and struggled as hard as she could.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" She pulled out her hidden blade and sliced along the arm.

"You fucking whore!"

His grip loosened and his grip faltered, she slid down a bit. So she took this opportunity and bit down hard this time on the persons arm. A hand grabbed her jaw and squeezing it hard, causing her to moan in pain, then harder until she released her grip. She was then grabbed by the hair and held out far from the body of the man who held her hair. She struggled and tried to get a good shot in but was to far away.

"WTF is going on?! Do you fucking know what time it is?!? I'll friggin' tell you what time it is! It's fucking 6:00 in the fucking morning!!!"

Hidan came saultering up the hall dressed in just pajama pants. Kai stopped struggling and looked at him confused.

"Well see now you know how I fucking felt! I bet you just want to beat the fucking life out of her don't you?" Hidan smirked.

"She's like a damn rabid bitch!"

Kai recognized the voice. "OMFG! I'm in deep shit right now! Aren't I?" Kai yelled as she raised her hair to look up at the towering figure beside her.

Kakuzu growled "That's one way of putting it."

Once Hidan was close enough he smiled at her "Well I see you caught the mouse."

"I'm not a mouse! Look he has me by the hair! You can't catch mice by the hair dumb ass!"

"Well it's nice to see you never lost that mouth of yours." came a voice from the shadows.

Kai looked up an saw Kisame standing there also in pajama pants. She looked over at Kakuzu he was, yes in pajama pants.

"Hey are those pajama's issued when you join the club? Or do you just all feel the need to dress the same? Hey does Itachi wear them too?"

"Look for your self." another voice appeared

Kai looked up at Itachi who was dressed.

"Uhhh, did you sleep in your clothes?" Kai asked confused. "Yah, that's kinda gross."

"Did she try to escape?" Itachi held his cold glare on her as he asked.

"It appears she did." Kakuzu answered.

"WTF do you mean appears? She was running down the hall at full speed! Like a fucking deer running from a damn hunter!"

"No I wasn't Hi-dan! I actually ... have no idea ...what I was ...doing. And what I was running from. I don't even remember getting out of bed! That's odd. All I can remember how much my head hurts from Kakuzu holding me by the hair! Oh, wait that's happening right now!" Kai glared up at him.

"So what now?" Kisame asked leaning against the wall, Samehada attached to his bare back.

"I say we just tie her a chair and fucking drug her until Pein gets back!"Hidan looked pissed.

"Yah, Pein will defiantly be happy with that Hidan." Kisame smirked.

"Well I don't fucking see you coming up with any fucking plans fish stick!" Hidan shot back.

"Do you think we should just knock her out until then?" Itachi asked still glaring "She is wearing thin on my patients."

"Hey, Kakuzu can I have my hair back now?" Kai asked.

The grip never loosened.

"Maybe we should just chop off a leg instead" Kisame offered.

"Not a good idea, un?"

A voice was heard from the shadows, everyone turned. Kai lifted her hair to see down the dark hall when she felt a wetness on her hand. She was alarmed at first but saw it was coming from the stitched man's arm.

"Kakuzu your bleeding in my hair, you know that right?"

Everyone looked at her and Kakuzu.

"Well I wouldn't be if you didn't cause it." He growled deep in his throat and threw her into the wall.

Kai groaned as she hit the ground after sliding down. Hidan who was now the closest grabbed her up by the arm.

"Well so much for being intact when Pein arrives." She said holding her head wincing at the pain from her head and now her arm.

"Shut up!" Hidan tightened his hold causing another groan.

"Fuck all of you! Fucking creepy psychopathic bastards." She struggled to get away from Hidan, trying to take out his legs and chest area. "I'm going to fucking kill you all!" Hidan lost his temper and raised his other hand to punch her in the face.

Kai braced herself from the blow to come. It never landed, she looked up to see Kisame holding Hidan's fist with one hand.

"Pein said intact and if Deidara's back then Pein is close." Kisame let go.

"Yup, right as always Kisame, un? He's on his way back, he'll be here in an hour or so. So get ready, un?"

Deidara emerged from the dark, Kai looked at him and glared. He was as tall as her and looked about the same age. He just mischievously smiled back at her.

"Hidan let go of her, she needs to get ready for his arrival." Deidara walked back down the hall.

Hidan glared at her then threw her back into the wall as hard as Kakuzu did a couple of minutes ago. She landed on her butt and stayed there. Kakuzu grabbed her back up twisting her arm hard until she cried out in pain.

"Leave your room and you'll wish I killed you when you first arrived!" He snarled

Kai's eyes widened, Kakuzu dragged her back to her room and threw her in.

"Get ready Pein is going to want to see you when he arrives. He doesn't want to look at such lowly filth as you are now." He turned and followed the other men down the hall. She was left alone, the first thing she did was punch the wall as hard as she could. Which sounded like a good idea but after hurt like hell. She stopped pouting and got ready for the day. She used the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Well she looked as good as she felt by the time she was done. Yes the blood came out of her hair, but she had an open wound on her forehead, that still leaked blood and she was pretty bruised up. She didn't really care though, at least Pein would come back this morning and she could leave all this behind her. All she had to do was hand him the envelope and get what ever from him and be on her way home. Yes far away from any of these monsters and freaks. She bandaged her arms where they had grabbed her not so lightly and her hand where she took her frustration out on the wall. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Man Kakuzu was right! I look like hell warmed over. Shit now Koiyugi is going to be pissed! I mean pissed!" She talked to herself as she tried to cover the gash on her forehead. It was raised and started to bleed once more.

"Pein would like to see you know." Kisame startled her and she jumped back, hitting her head once more on a towel rack. She grabbed the cloth from the sink and put it on the wound.

"Fuck sakes! Ouch! Yah, whatever!" She turned and held a cloth to her head, looking up at the shark nin. "Fine let's go! The faster I see him the faster I can get out of this fucking hell hole. So where is he then?"

"He's in his office. Follow me please."

"Please? Please? What the hell got into you? I just got the shit kicked out of me and so Pein comes back and everyone has to be nice to me? Fuck that! I hate you all you know that right?"

Kisame just let her rant as they walked to the office. The lair was like a maze, the halls were long dark tunnels, you could get lost quite easily. Well Kai did already so I guess you have a clue right? Kisame waited until she caught up with him. He stopped at the door and allowed her to go first, but she stopped also, and sighed.

"Why do I feel like a lamb going to the slaughter?"

Kisame smiled a wide shark toothed grin " Because you are."

"Yah, yah I am. Well nice meeting you, it's been hell, but I'll think of you every time I get kidnapped." she smiled lightly.

"And i'll think of you every time I see a grave yard."

"Ha, your so funny."Kai rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Well wish me luck." She walked inside the room.

Kai walked inside the office and the first thing she noticed was that everyone she had already met was in the room. And three others that she didn't meet. She looked around for a minute a bit confused.

"Pein?" She looked at the people she didn't know. The man with red hair stood up and walked over to her. She lowered the cloth from her head and looked a bit scared. He had quite piercings on his face and ears, his eyes where the color grey but strange, not normal, hard to explain really. She took a step forward.

"So I take it your Pein then?"

"Yes, I am Pein. And you are?"

"Kai, I was sent here by Koiyugi who owns Red Tail. He said you were expecting me. I have a letter to deliver to you, well just an envelope really."

She handed him the envelope, he looked at her as if he was studying her. She was used to this, so she just let him , not feeling the least bit shy. He opened the envelope and read the letter, then a document. Kai saw the seal, her eyes went wide, Koiyugi seal! This wasn't good at all! She took a step back and shook her head.

"For fucksakes!!! Your going to kill me aren't you?!?! Shit I knew it! How could I be so blind not to see it?!? Fine, well can I at least change my clothes first, I'd really hate to die dressed in clothes with blood on them already! Oh and stitch my head up, it won't stop bleeding! Fuck this sucks!!!"

Everyone was silent as she rambled on to herself, until Pein spoke.

"No you are not going to die."

Kai stopped and looked at Pein "Okay? It that a promise or just a for now thing? Oh and why in hell am I here?"

"I bought you."

"You what?" Kai's eyes went wide with fear.

Cliff hanger!!!!! hahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Sorry for not writing on this one for a while. I was caught in the crack writing style. But do really like this story do far so I will try to update! cheers! lates!

**Sold!**

Well that title works doesn't it? Cool huh? Well see her reaction to being sold to a bunch of S-class criminals who just beat the shit out of her! Yup she's not very happy! Can you blame her? I can't and it's my story! lol


End file.
